Surviving Metroid
by Surviving Devil
Summary: I don't know how, but I've ended up in Metroid. Now I'm stuck here, trying to figure out how I got here in the first place. Who was it that had my cryogenicly frozen. Why is it that they've left stuff for me all around Zebe's? Why am I important to them? (Metroid Self Insert)
1. Chapter 1

**S/N: I've had the won't to write this ever since I beat Fusion, which was last month. Of course I've held of on writing it, till I knew more about the Metroid series. This is going to be a self insert story, for those of you who couldn't tell. In the story, I'm going to be joining (for the most part) Samus on her missions.**

**Sorry if I get anything wrong, feel free to correct me, I'm doing the story as I play though the games. (Which might mean the skipping/changing of the prime games since I don't have them or a way to watch them online.) In the story, I'm going to be using a type of power suit of my own creation, along with weapon. **

**Without any adieu, I'll get on with the story.**

Story: Metroid Survival

Chapter 1 How did I get here?

I sighed, as I laid my Gameboy SP down. I just finished Metroid fusion, barely. I killed the Omega Metroid with only a second left before the crash. I sat down, looking at the screen. I was happy, it was the first Metroid game I had ever played, and I rather enjoyed it.

Me? My name is James. I have long dark blonde (nearly brown) hair, that goes past my neck. My eyes, are two different colors, ones blue, the others brown. After I went though the cut scene, I found myself with a picture of Samus, with her full suit on.

I read what how I did. 4:52 minutes with 52% completion. It was fine with me, I can't speedrun or anything, I got distracted to easily.

What got me, was after I got off of the screen. It asked me my name, for some reason. I typed it in, thinking it was a type of hi score thing. I mean, the cartridge hadn't been beaten before, the person had only gotten to the first boss before selling it.

Once I hit enter, I felt a stinging in my hand.

That was the last thing I remember of my world...of my time.

_System failure. Generator failing. Insert command._

…

_Command understood._

_We will see just how he does. His data will be recorded._

The first thing I realized, was that I was extremely cold. I went to move forward, only to find my hand touching glass. I couldn't see though it, it was fogged up. I banged on it as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard for some reason.

It slowly opened. I found myself falling to the hard ground. I coughed loudly. As I caught my breath, I finally looked down at my hands. My eyes opened wide. They appeared to have some kind of metal on them. It was a dark blue. I could barely tell the difference from black.

_The hell?_ I questioned, as I looked over as much of my body as I could, seeing the same material all over me. I looked up from where I was, seeing that most of the room. It was completely made of metal. There was only two things in the room. The tube that I fell out of, and a huge computer.

I got up and walked over to the computer. My footsteps echoed loudly around. I stepped up to the computer. At first there was only a blank screen, but as soon as I touched the screen, it seemed to have come to life. Text started to pop up on the screen.

_Hello James, I'm glad to see you have awakened. _

"The hell?"

_I know you must have many questions, but they don't matter, not now. It's time to leave._

"Leave?"

_Yes. You are on a small craft, that has crashed. There is no escape on this vessel for you. The only way out, is onto the planet._

"What the hell is going on!" I screamed at it. My voice was rough, dry.

_The systems have been damaged, you will be stranded. Don't worry though, help will come, you'll have to survive long enough for it though. I'm almost out of energy, though I'm not going to leave you without a way to survive._

A panel opened up in the wall, revealing what appeared to be a piece of metal. I walked up to it and grabbed it. I grabbed the smaller end of it, which appeared to be how I was meant to. It was pure white, shining as if it was brand new.

I turned back to the screen.

"The hell am I suppose to do with this?" I asked the machine.

_Survive._

With that, the computer turned off.

"Don't go off!" I yelled at it. "How the hell am I suppose to survive with this piece of metal!"

My finger tapped a button on the hilt of the metal. With a buzz, a side of it lit up. I jumped slightly, dropping it to the ground. The lit up side hit the ground, cutting deep into it. I stared at it for a second, before grabbing it.

I was tempted to touch the blade, but I was sure I'd meet the same fate as the floor did. I grabbed it up, holding it tightly. I hit the same button, turning off the weapon.

"What is this?" I said aloud, even though I knew there was nothing that could hear me. I looked back to where the sword had been, seeing piece of paper. I stepped to it, looking at it. There was some kind of writing on it. It looked as if it was written in a different language, yet I knew the understanding of each of the letters somehow.

_By now, you should know that is a sword. We made it ourselves, just for you. The blade is designed to heat up to extreme temperatures. It can cut through almost anything because of that. Of course, we thought you might injure yourself before finding out what it was._

_That's why we made some modifications to your suit. Unlike traditional ones, the metal has been strengthened far beyond that of which the basic model. There was a cost to that, sadly. The armor isn't as thick as it should be. As well as your head being uncovered._

_We did, of course, cover the lower half of your face with a breathing modifier. It'll change the partials in the air on this planet to that of Earths._

_That was the only way to make it light weight enough for you. If you survive, that could be changed, though you'll have to deal with it for now._

_Goodbye, until we meet face to face, we'll be watching._

I stared at what was written for a long time. I quickly reached my left hand up, to my face. I felt the cold metal on my bare skin. I also felt my hair moving. My hand ran down my face. I was surprised. It felt as if I could feel through the metal, as if the metal was my skin.

I touched something that was covering my nose and mouth. My first thought went to that of the note. _Breathing Modifier._

I looked to what appeared to be a door. I walked to it, placing my hand against it. The metal was hotter then I expected, though not hot enough to burn. I rubbed my hand against it. The door slowly slid open, revealing another room.

It was pure white, just like the last one had been. It was a long hallway. I stepped across the floor. I still wasn't use to the suit around me, though I could barely seem to feel it. I continued walking through the hallway.

I stopped. My hand rose to my face, as my head had a stabbing pain in my head.I remembered the last thing that had happened before waking up here, I remembered the pain in my hand.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned loudly. Of course I got no response. I moved forward, hand still gripping my head. I continued moving forward, until I found myself facing another door. I placed my hand against it, this one wasn't as hot.

I pressed my hand harder against it, as the pain in my head subsided. The door opened, showing me a dark brown cave.

"If we crashed, then why are we in a cave?" I asked myself. I looked to the roof of the cave, not seeing hole. "No hole, so how did we get here?"

I walked through the cave. There, for some reason, was a platform in front of me. It was much higher then I could jump. I looked, seeing it as the only way to go. I looked to the ground, making sure there wasn't a hole below it.

With a sigh, mainly because I knew I wouldn't make it, I jumped. To my surprise, I rose off of the ground, much farther then I had expected. I grabbed the ledge, as I started my descent. I somehow pulled myself up.

"I'm not this strong," I said plainly, to myself. I looked around, seeing a strange turtle thing moving towards me. I thought nothing of it, as it got closer to me. It ran into me, sending slight pain throughout my leg, and me backwards. I fell off of the platform.

I fell back first, smashing into the ground. I hit my head on the ground as well, making my head hurt.

"The hell did that thing do?" I looked down to my leg, seeing the suit was damaged slightly. To my confusion. I got up, testing the leg. My leg wasn't actually hurt, and the pain had already faded. The suit, of course, wasn't so lucky.

I looked back up to the creature, seeing that it was now hanging off of the platform, staring straight at me. I pulled out the sword, while pressing the button. I quickly jumped up. I sliced the creature in two, each half falling to the ground.

There was something floating where the creature had been. I jumped up, grabbing the strange thing with my hand. I figured, it couldn't do much worse then the creature had did. To my surprise, the strange orb was absorbed by my suit.

I felt the energy flow through the suit, into my damaged leg. I looked down to my suit. It was repairing itself. I looked to it, confused.

I continued moving, till I found a door. This one was gray, and blinking on and off. I gave it a confused tap, which didn't open it. I pressed my hand against it, again, nothing happened. After trying different things for about thirty minutes, I got annoyed.

I sliced across the door with my sword. In an instant, the door opened, showing what appeared to be ruins. I walked through them, finding a strange orb thing. I touched it, and nothing happened. I tried to pull it up.

Once again, nothing happened.

"Why are you here?" A stern voice said. I turned to where I thought the voice came from. I found that someone (I assumed) in a bright orange suit. She had a red helmet. For her left hand, she had a what appeared to be a cannon.

It was aimed straight at me.

**S/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Like it, hate it, please tell me. Any questions or any way you think I could do it better, please tell me. Also, the chapters will get longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**S/N: Some of the years are being changed for, in my opinion, realistic time frame of events. Sorry if it bothers you, but since the whole space age part starts at 2003 in the series, I can't very we'll do that, now can I?**

Chapter 2 I'm...in a game?

I raised my hands, scared out of my mind.

"Why are you here?" The person questioned again. The voice...sounded like a woman's, though I wasn't sure.

"I-I'm not sure!" I told her, telling her the truth. I stepped backwards, and almost tripped over the strange orb.

"That doesn't explain anything!" The woman yelled out again.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "I woke in a ship a few rooms that way!" I pointed the direction I had come from. "If you don't believe me I'll take you back there. The computers broken, but the note's still there!"

She stared at me for a second, before lowering her canon.

"Show me," She commanded. I stared at her for a second, before nodding. I turned around, jumping back over the orb.

I jumped off of the strange thing holding the orb, and towards the door. I pulled out my sword, slashing it again. The door flew open. The woman followed me through the door. We both jumped from the door to the platform.

"That's a strange Ronin model," The woman stated.

"Ronin model?" I questioned, as we jumped off of the platform.

"The model of your suit, I haven't seen that version." We were at the ship, and I pressed against the door. It opened up slowly.

"Neither have I. I woke up with it on me. I had no clue what the hell anything on me was." I pulled up my sword. "Wasn't even sure what this was."

"That, I wasn't sure on. Like your suit, it's a different model."

We walked through the hallway, the rest of the way in silence. I kicked the next door, which flew open. It was the room that I had been in before, when I woke up. I moved to where the hole in the wall was. I quickly pulled out the note, then handed it to her.

She read though it, while making sure to keep an eye on me as she did.

"This makes barely any sense," The woman stated.

"You're telling me, I woke up in that thing," I said, as I pointed to the machine.

"That thing?" She pointed at it as well. I nodded. "That's a cryogenic freezer. It's meant for people keeping people alive without aging them by having them frozen."

I stood still, frozen to the ground. The woman was trying to speak to me, but I couldn't hear here.

"Wha-what year is it?" I asked, slowly.

"2585, why?"

"...I'm from 2014," I told her plainly.

"Wait, what?"

"My guess is I was frozen over five-hundred years ago. That explains my lack of knowledge, doesn't it?" I said to her.

"Why would you be frozen?"

"That, I don't know. The last thing I remember is beating a game in my time. That's it. Next thing I know, I'm waking up inside of that thing. The computer said something about help coming and try and survive."

"Hmph, if that's true then just stay out of my way," The woman said. She turned around, and was ready to walk away.

"My name's James. What's yours?" I asked her. She turned to me. She gave me a glare, that I was able to see though her helmet.

She was at the door, ready to leave before she responded.

"Samus," She said plainly, as she walked through the door. It closed behind her, leaving me standing in the middle of the room.

"Samus, why does that sound so..." My eyes opened wide. "From the fucking game?" I questioned aloud.

_No that can't be right. _I thought. _How could I be in a fucking video game! _I grabbed my head, as I looked to the door. _How is this possible!_ I screamed. I heard a strange sound, and decided that it would be best to leave.

_First priority, getting out of here as fast as possible. Second priority, figure out what the hell is going on._

I nodded to myself, as I moved to the door. I kicked it roughly, getting the door to open. I walked as fast as I could, though the hallway. I sliced the other door with my sword, surprised to see that it was cut in half, unlike all the other doors.

I pushed it aside, with strength that was only slightly stronger then my normal one. I took off running, finding that I was moving far faster then I could without the suit. I saw the platform. I jumped, easily making it onto the platform.

There was another turtle on it, so I sliced it in half with ease. I moved to the door, jumping again. I grabbed onto the ledge, and climbed up. I sliced at the door, sending it open.

I could see Samus was crouched down at the strange orb. In a second, I saw the orb absorbed by her suit. She moved away from it. I followed her, mainly because it was the only way to go. She turned back, and looked at me.

I started running, taking off. She stopped, surprised, as I rushed past her.

"The hell are you doing!" She yelled at me.

"Trying to find a damn way off of this place!" I said back, grinning. I didn't see the turtle. I stepped on it, and went backwards.

I heard a sigh from behind me. "I might end up regretting this, but stay by me then. I'll get you a way out of here as soon as I complete my mission," Samus said to me. I nodded to her, as I turned slicing the turtle in half.

I grabbed the purple orb that came out. I felt it sink into my suit again. I continued walking, with her trailing behind slightly.

"So where are you from?" I asked her.

"I was raised here on Zebes," She told me. I gave her a confused look.

"On this dangerous place?"

"It wasn't so dangerous beforehand." I came to a small hole. I sighed as I got down on my hands and knees and crawled through the hole. I turned around, seeing a ball following me. I moved out of the way, as it stopped in front of me.

The ball turned into a suit, and Samus stood up.

"Why were you in that ball?" I asked her.

"Its a function of this suit," She said back.

"Wouldn't it be easier to..you know, just crawl."

"Going into the Morph Ball makes me move faster then I would if I was crawling with this suit," She explained.

I wasn't convinced, but I still nodded as if I was. We continued down the path. We jumped up when necessary, but that was it. We jumped up again, landing right in front of a door. Samus shot it open. I jumped back slightly.

I wasn't expecting that sound. It made more of a boom then I was expecting. Though I heard a electrical shock as well. In the other room there was a strange platform, along with a turtle on it. Samus shot her way through the rock, breaking it apart. The turtle fell and I moved in front of her, slicing it in half.

I moved to the door, opening it as well. I walked into the room, Samus beside me. I didn't look up, and I really should have. Something came crashing down, right where I was. I was sent backwards slightly, but said just close enough for the damn thing to explode on me.

I fell backwards, dazed.

"The hell was that?" I questioned. I looked to the ceiling, seeing two things hanging from it, just staring at me.

"I'm not sure, everything has changed since the last time that I was here," Samus said, looking at the ceiling as well. She fired her cannon at the creatures. Sadly, the beam of energy dissipated by the time that it would have hit the monster.

"I forgot that this suit was incomplete," Samus muttered.

"In complete?" I questioned.

"I trained in the beta version, but that got destroyed. This was to be the final version, but it was never fully completed. The programing for most of the functions was lost. Though judging by finding the Morph Ball programing here, I'm assuming that most of it will be."

_Her suit is incomplete, just like mine._ I thought. I shook my head, ignoring my own thoughts. We both rushed past the two things that were hanging to the ceiling. They dropped down, trying to hit us but missed. They embedded themselves into the ground, before exploding.

We continued moving, until we got to a tiny gap in the cave, that we would have to move though. I sighed, as I crouched down. Samus turned into a ball, and rolled in ahead me. I crawled behind her, once we were through to the other side, she stood up, out of the ball.

We walked a few feet in silence, until we came to a strange statue.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a statue, remains of the people who lived here," Samus stated, with a sigh. "Though it seems to be blocking our path."

I moved forward, sword ready. I slashed across the feet of it, finding the blade bouncing off of it. I stood back, surprised. Samus walked in front of me, aiming her cannon at the statue. She fired into it, multiple times.

Each blasted added another cloud of smoke, that slowly grew and hid the statue. She stopped, and pointed her cannon to the air. The cloud slowly faded, showing the statue, perfectly unharmed. I decided to walk closer to it, examining every single inch of it.

I couldn't find anything strange about it, besides the obvious about its hands. They were held out forward, as if it was to hold something. I sat in the hand, out of curiosity. Nothing happened. I shook my head, as I went to step off.

I tripped, and was started to fall face first. I quickly stuck my hands out, catching myself on the ground. It was something I was good at doing. I fell...a lot. It was rare for me to go a day without tripping. Be it up a staircase or nothing.

I turned around, to see Samus standing in front of the statue. I let myself fall gently to the ground, as I turned to watch what she was doing. She jumped onto the hand like I had done mere seconds before. She crouched down in it, before activating the Morph Ball function of the suit.

It clutched onto her. The statue seemed to come to life. It lit up, turning from stone look, to one of gold. It stood up, before turning back into stone. It sat down, farther then it had been beforehand. A path seemed to appear behind it, making me question the reasons of it being here.

Samus stood up, looking slightly confused. "It marked a place to go on my map."

"Map?" I questioned. She had one of those?

"Yea, it's in my system data, though it's incomplete. It fills itself in as I move along. Your suit should have it as well."

I stared at her blankly. She sighed at me.

"You don't know how to do that, do you?"

I shook my head. She sighed, as she moved to me. With her left hand, she pressed something that was against my right ear, that I hadn't felt before. Suddenly, a map appeared in front of my face.

"..."

"No remark?"

"I feel I've over said my remark to much today," I said plainly. I pressed my hand up to my right ear. The map faded away.

"It'll display it in front of your eyes, just so you know. If you lose the transmitter in your ear, you'll lose your map as well.

"Transmitter?"

"That's what's in your ear. It also has a camera in it, so with the right frequency someone could see and hear everything you do." I nodded. "You don't know what frequency yours is do you?" Again, I nodded. "We'll have to figure it out after we get you off of here."

We climbed over the statue, spotting a door in front of us. We started walking towards it, when I stopped. Something had dawned on me. Samus shot open the door, and was about to walk through, before she stopped. She realized I wasn't following her, and turned around.

"Why aren't you moving," She commanded the answer out of me.

"You said...what I see and hear is being transmitted..." I said slowly.

"Yes, why?"

"You remember the note that was in the room I woke up in?"

"Yes, again, why?"

"Remember the final line of that. 'Goodbye, until we meet face to face, we'll be watching.'"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Are We Being Watched?

I stood frozen, the thought bothered me greatly. I wasn't one who liked being watched, so to think that someone was watching the transmission of everything I did.

"You didn't think that before?" Asked Samus. "As soon as I read the note I thought of that." I stared at her.

"And you never thought to tell me!"

"I figured it was obvious," She stated plainly. "Now come on." She walked through the door. I followed her. Once we entered the room, the door closed behind us. I saw that there was a platform in front of us. On the other side of it was another of a door.

I looked up, seeing that the platform led up, much farther through many other platforms.

"Which way should we go?"

"I think we should rest a bit. The room marked in front of us is listed as a safe zone on my map."

"Seems like a good idea."

We walked to the door, opening it. When we entered the door closed behind us. I looked around. It seemed almost completely electronic. You could see wires running down the wall, a computer in the middle of the room.

Though none of that caught my eye. What did, was on the other side of the room. There was what appeared to be a bow and arrows. The arrows though, they looked strange. There was something black around it. I walked to them, intrigued by what that might have been.

I was a sucker for medieval weapons after all. As I got closer, I noticed a note close to them. I picked it up, reading it.

_I hope that you have survived long enough to see this. Of course we expect you to, if you didn't everything would have been a waste of time. These are a gift from us to you, don't waste it. The arrow's are very special._

_We have designed them ourselves, just like everything we've given you. The arrows are packed with explosives. As soon as it hits something, they'll explode. There are twenty arrows here, so make them count. There are more of them around, but we didn't have the time to prepare them._

_We were also working on a program for you. Once it's complete your suit can transform organic matter into the required arrows._

_You may have not noticed it, but the bow is special as well. The bow string has gone through hardening processes, making it much harder to snap. The bow itself isn't special though. As long as you have the string the bow can be easily replaced._

_Everything is being finished, and will be placed into a suitable area for you to find._

_Don't die._

I looked up from the note, looking to the quiver of arrows. I grabbed them, and put them over my shoulder.

The bow, I grabbed tightly. I placed it over my other shoulder. I needed to keep it within close reach. I then turned, to see Samus, sitting in the middle of a room, looking to me. I passed her the note. She looked through it.

"Are they still here?" She asked simply.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"If they're going to be placing stuff around for you, that would mean that they would have to be here to do that."

"Great," I said, sarcasm clearly addible in my voice.

"Tell me about it."

We stayed there for a few minutes, catching our energy. We didn't say much to each other, wasn't much to say. We didn't know each other, or in her case, didn't really seem to trust me. Though I didn't mind, there wasn't really reason to trust me in the first place. I was probably lucky that she was even letting me join her.

After a few minutes, we decided to leave again. We walked out of the room. I looked up.

"Only one way to go," I said plainly.

"I know," Samus said. We both jumped, climbing up the first three platforms. Once we got up, there were a couple of turtle creatures. Samus shot them a few times. Soon they both died, and we continued on up.

After three more platforms, we found a strange floating turtle thing. I slashed at it a few times and Samus shot it, but it was to no effect.

"Maybe we should just avoid it," I said.

Samus nodded. "It doesn't seem any of our weapons have any effect on it. After a lot of climbing, and a few turtles later, we found ourselves outside of a door.

"The statue told me to take this way," She said plainly. She shot the door open, and we both walked in. I looked to the ceiling, seeing one of those strange creatures there. I stepped forward, waiting for it to fall.

It came down, and I quickly chopped it in half.

"This way," Samus said. We walked until we hit a wall.

"Are you sure this is the way that thing told you to go?" I asked plainly, doubt soaked my voice.

"Yes." She crouched down. "The dirt here looks soft, as if it just fell."

"So?"

She didn't respond, instead, she pointed her cannon at it. She blasted away the dirt, making a tunnel.

"see there is a path," She stated, before turning into a ball and rolling through it. I sighed, as I crouched down and followed her through the tunnel. I barely fit through the hole. Once I got to the other side, I saw two of the weird things on the ceiling.

Samus shot them both twice, destroying them. In front of us was another door. We both went through the door in front of us, finding another one of those strange statues, except that this one was holding something.

Samus shot the thing it was holding, which turned it into a strange mini statue. Samus jumped into it, and it was absorbed into her suit. She turned into a ball again, and the statue grabbed her again. It turned gold, as did the last one.

"Did it give you anymore directions?" I asked her.

"No, just long beam," She told me, as we walked back through the door.

"Long beam?"

"Just watch." She shot the things that were in the ceiling. It didn't dissipate, like the original ones did. Instead, they hit the creatures, blowing them both up.

"Nice," I said plainly.

We walked back to where the hole had been, to see that it dirt had recovered it. She shot at the dirt, yet here blasts wouldn't go through.

"Looks like we can't go through here again," Samus stated. I looked up.

"There seems to be another path above us. I jumped up, and touched the dirty. "There seems to be soft dirt up here. Samus jumped up as well. She aimed her cannon at it, as I moved from it. She shot it a few times, until a tunnel was clear.

We both went through it, as I went through though, something happened. The ground started shaking, much to my confusion. I suddenly fell through, deep into a hole that I couldn't get out of.

"The hell?!" I screamed out, as I fell. I smashed my ass hard against the ground. Probably would have broken it if it wasn't for the suit.

"You okay?" Samus questioned.

"Yea, though it doesn't look like I can climb out," I told her. I looked around, spotting a door. "There seems to be a door here. I'll meet up with you later."

"Fine, just don't go dying," Samus told me. I heard her move away, continuing on. I moved to the door, punching it roughly. The door opened with ease. I walked in, rather surprised. This area looked like it was covered In some kind of white wall.

It looked, modern, nothing like the rest of the cave. There was some kind of chair in the middle, facing away from the door. I walked up to it, and turned it around. As I did, a saw a skeleton sitting in it. I jumped back, surprised by it.

I looked it over. It looked to be pretty old, but I wasn't sure. I looked over, seeing a screen in the wall. It was cracked, but still looked like it would work. As if, on cue, it flickered, and something flashed on.

It was a shadow of a man. He was standing there. I could faintly see his teeth gleam, for some reason.

"This is a very pleasant surprise," The man (The voice was very deep) said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"All in due time, J-X12."

"J-X12?" I questioned.

"Yes, don't you know?" He seemed surprised.

"Know what?"

He laughed. "You really don't know!"

"What the hell should I know."

"Nothing, James." He fixed the way that he said it, using my name this time. "How is your body feeling?"

"What do you mean how is it feeling? It feels like it always does."

"That's good, what about your memory."

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"You want answers right?" I nodded. "Then answer the questions."

"I remember playing a game called Metroid. I beat it. Next thing I know, I'm here, waking up in a some kind of freezer."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing."

"That's good."

"Why the hell is that good?"

"You'll find that answer out in due time." He went silent for a second. I saw what appeared to be his arm, raise up, to his chin. "Now what is it I should tell you?"

"How long was I down there frozen?" I questioned.

"Not long, wh-"

"Bullshit! If it wasn't long then why the hell wasn't there a hole in the roof?" He smiled.

"You're right, you've been there frozen for far longer then what I was going to lead you onto believe. The power finally failed. So everything finally starts." He lifted up his hand. Before I could say anything, he pressed down on something. The screen clicked, and faded.

"Come the hell back here!" I yelled at him. The screen remained black. "You fucker come the hell back! I'll kill you!" I pulled out an arrow, mainly out of anger. I placed it in the bow. I pulled back, sending the arrow flying at the screen.

It exploded, revealing a hole behind it. I stood there, surprised for a second. Then I remembered what game I was in. I moved towards it. I did my best to crawl in. Once I did, I found myself in the cave again.

There didn't seem to be any monsters in here.

"Hello?" I heard Samus's voice question. I jumped, startled. I looked around, not seeing her anywhere nearby.

"Where are you?" I questioned.

"In some cave. Finally found your channel," Samus explained.

"Okay. You scared the hell out of me."

"All I did was say hello."

"When I thought that I was alone. Wouldn't that have surprised you as well?"

"Not really, though I've been trained."

"And I haven't. All I have are good reflexes."

The other line went silent. I sighed, as I walked to another door. I didn't pay much attention, as I entered another part of the cave. I took another step, then found myself falling.

"Shit!" I screamed out, as I landed on the ground far below, with a crash. I groaned, as I sat up.

"Got a new location to go to, try and meet me there," Samus said. I heard my transmitter buzz. I placed my hand against it, sending the map up. I studied where it was, before letting the map drop.

I looked around, finding out that I was in front of the area we were resting in. I decided that it would be a good idea to try going up again. As I did, I found a new path, one that wasn't there before. I crawled through the small hole.

On the other side of it there was a door. I slashed at it. It opened, just like all the others. I walked through, seeing a platform in front of me, as well as a red door. One of the weird turtle things was moving across the platform.

Not wanting to take any risks, I aimed an arrow at it. I let the arrow fly, smashing straight into it, exploding on contact. I then, wasted no time jumping onto the platform. I walked over to the red door. I slashed at it, but it didn't open.

I stared at it, unsure if I had missed it or something. I slashed at it again, and it didn't open.

"Can't get through here I guess," I mumbled. I walked down the path I saw below me, easily evading all of the turtles. I found myself staring into a hole again. "How many times am I going to have to crawl?" I knew my question wasn't going to be answered.

I crawled through the hole, finding myself looking at a blue door. I was about to open it, when it opened before me. I almost slashed out of reflexes, which would have been bad. Samus stared at me for a second.

"I see you're still alive," Samus said to me. I nodded to her. "There's nothing back here, just a place to rest." With that, she walked past me. She continued down the hole.

I sighed. "Down we go I guess," I mumbled as I followed her.


End file.
